Compressors comprising concentrated-winding motors have been made increasingly more compact in the prior art. However, it is necessary for an insulation distance, which is the distance between crossover wires of windings of the motor and a casing of a compressor, to satisfy legal standards. Therefore, in cases when the thickness of a back yoke, which is a toric portion on an outer side of a stator of the motor, is reduced, it is difficult to make the compressor more compact while ensuring the efficiency of the motor.